IM Conversations
by PR0TECTiNGME11
Summary: breakups, accusations, kisses, boyfriends... LIT. ONESHOT
1. first draft

Rory sat at her desk crying. An IM conversation popped up.

Ihateithere: Hey

Bookwormie: what do you want?

Ihateithere: what's with your attitude?

Bookwormie: do you think im pretty?

Ihateithere: don't you have a boyfriend you can ask?

Bookwormie: not anymore.

Ihateithere: what happened?

Bookwormie: he said I was an ugly person. That I live a lie. That im evil. That I… never mind.

Ihateithere: Are you OK? I can come over if you want. Ill even stay for dinner, we can watch movies and eat ridiculous junk food. I can even kill him 

Bookwormie: I'd like that. It's just im in bad shape. Im, looking really bad. You wouldn't recognize me.

Ihateithere: Well put a name tag on because im leaving right now.

Bookwormie: thanks so much Jess.

Ihateithere has just signed off.

Rory put up an away message that said:

Movie marathon with Jess. Ill be back later. Call the cell if you want to talk. (Paris don't call unless you really need me)

With that Rory got up and changed into Jeans and a cute t-shirt that said: 'Oh Yes… Reading is Sexy' Rory knew jess would love it.

5 minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

RORY: (Yell) COMING!

There stood Dean with a rose.

DEAN: Please take me back. I love you.

RORY: Im so, so sorry. (JESS WALKED UP BEHIND DEAN) Im umm, dating JESS.

JESS' EYES WIDENED.

JESS: WE made it official, umm this morning on the computer.

DEAN: Oh, well sorry Rory. Here(handing rory the rose) you can have it.

RORY GAVE DEAN A SMALL HUG AND A KISS ON THE CHEAK

RORY: Thanks or being the nicest first boyfriend ever.

DEAN TURNS AROUND AND WALKS OFF PORCH, THEN EXITS.

JESS (WALKING INSIDE): So, I hear were dating.

RORY: Im so sorry. It was the only thin I could think of. (RORY SNIFFED THE ROSE AND THEN SET IT DOWN ON THE LIVING ROOM TABLE)

JESS WALKS OVER TO RORY, CUPS HER FACE IN HIS HANDS AND KISSES HER.

RORY: What was that for?

JESS: Isnt that what couples do?

RORY: We only had to pretend there.

JESS: Well maybe we should pretend all the time. Like now.

JESS KISSED HER AGAIN, THIS TIME HE SLIPPEED HIS TOUNGE INTO HER MOUTH AND THEIR TOUNGES FOUGHT FOR THE NEXT 10 MINUTES.

RORY: (Breathing heavily)Maybe we should start the movie.

JESS: We should talk.

RORY: Those past 10 minutes… AMAZING!

JESS: But, Us.

RORY: There's an US?

JESS: I didn't know you were the one night stand kinda girl.

RORY: Im not. I thought you were the one night stand guy.

JESS: I was, before I met someone.

RORY: You met someone?

JESS: And I think I love her.

RORY: Oh my god. Im so sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you then. Im so stupid. (TEARS SLIPPED DOWN RORYS CHEAK)

JESS: Rory you are not stupid, your taste in authors meaning Ann Ryand maybe, but you are definitely not stupid.

RORY: You have a girlfriend Jess.

JESS: yeah I do.

5 minutes pass, and Rory and Jess sit in living room in a very uncomfortable silence.

RORY: Want something to drink?

JESS: Soda's fine.

RORY AND JESS GOT UP AND WALKED INTO KITCHEN.

RORY: Good cause that's all we have, plus coffee. But im sure were out. Gotta make note on that 'But coffee, buy coffee, buy coffee' ok mental note stored.

JESS SITS AT TABLE AS RORY GETS 2 SODAS FROM FRIDGE.

THEY SIT THERE FOR 5 MINUTES. RORY COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE.

RORY: Who.

JESS: Huh?

RORY: Who?

JESS: Who what?

RORY: WHO!

JESS: (YELL) IM GOING TO NEED MORE INFORMATION HERE!

RORY: Who do you love?

JESS: If I told you, Id have to kill you.

RORY: Im willing to take that chance.

JESS: You.

RORY: Me? You hardly know me.

JESS: Knowing you has been like, opening a new present everyday. You make everyday like Christmas.

RORY: Ha nice pick up line.. but you stole that from full house.

JESS: Want to watch the movie?

RORY: Sure.

* * *

i know lame chapter. umm please review.


	2. good chapter

Rory sat at her desk crying, she couldn't understand what had happened just those very few minutes ago.

**FLAShBACK:**

Rory sat crying in Dean's bedroom.

"Dean what did I do?" She asked weeping.

"That's the point… what did you do? Nothing. You were never there for me. You always stare at Jess. I understand that you don't love me anymore, but why couldn't you just tell me instead of flaunting it?" Dean yelled impatiently.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed.

"You live a lie Rory." Dean said shoving her onto the bed.

"Don't say that." Rory said through her clenched teeth.

"I bet you cheated on me too."

"I DID NOT!" She screamed crying louder.

"I hate you."

"I'm sorry dean. How can I get the message through to you? I tried talking. What's next? Letter? Postcard? Smoke signal? Maybe even a nice fruit basket."

"We're done."

"Good!" Said Rory grabbing her purse from the floor, whipping her tears, and running out of the house.

**END FLASHBACK**

Suddenly an instant message poped up on Rory's computer screen. It was 12:30 A.M who would bother talking to her so late? She looked at the person. Ahh.. Jess.

**Ihateithere**: Hey

**Bookwormie**: hi

**Ihateithere**: what's up?

**Bookwormie**: not much… my boyfriend just accused me of cheating on him. O wait ex-boyfriend.

**Ihateithere**: oh wow

**Bookwormie**: not anymore we are so through.

**Ihateithere**: what happened?

**Bookwormie:** he said I was an ugly person. That I live a lie. That im evil.

**Ihateithere:** Are you ok? I can come over. I know your mom would kill me… if she found out

**Bookwormie:** I'd like that. It's just im in bad shape. Im, looking really bad. You wouldn't recognize me.

**Ihateithere:** Well put a name tag on because im leaving right now.

**Bookwormie:** thanks so much Jess.

**Ihateithere has just signed off.**

Rory put up an away message that said:

**Movie marathon with Jess. Ill be back later.**

With that Rory got up and changed into Jeans and a cute t-shirt that said: 'Oh Yes… Reading is Sexy' Rory knew jess would love it.

5 minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"COMING!" Rory yelled. Running into the bathroom and splashing some cold water onto her face, making sure it wasn't still red from crying. She smiled at her reflection and ran to the door. The knock grew louder. "Jeeze Jess! Calm down" She said opening the door not to see Jess but…

Dean, standing there in a Tux and holding a rose.

"Please take me back." He asked. Rory winced. "I love you."

"Not this time." She said angrily back at him. Jess quietly walks up behind Dean. "I'm um, dating Jess."

Jess' eyes grew wide. He mouthed a 'What?' to Rory.

"We made it official about an hour ago." Rory continued proudly smiling.

"Oh…" Said nicely. He then grew angry turning to see Jess. "What couldn't pounce on her earlier?"

"Give it up Dean." Said Jess.

Dean just walks away cursing.

Rory opens door wider allowing Jess to come in.

"Where is Lorelai?" He asked.

"Out with some guy. I think his name is Dave."

"Listen I' m sorry about the 'were dating' thing… if you want to leave you can."

Jess quickly walks across the living room to Rory, cups her face in his hands and kisses her.

Rory closes her eyes and enjoys the embrace. Finally breaking apart all she could mutter was a "Mph." Coming back to her senses she asked "What was that for?"

"Isn't it what couples do?" He asked smirking.

"We only had to pretend." She added, secretly hoping for him to do it again.

"Maybe we could pretend more often?" Stepping closer.

"Yeah… maybe."

Jess kissed her. They moved back onto the couch and continued to kiss.

The door flew open to show a very tired Lorelai.

"What the?" She asked as she saw the two teenager's lip-locking on the couch.

"MOM!" Rory said pulling apart from Jess.

"What are you doing?" She asked. She playfully hit herself on the head a couple times muttering "Don't ask questions… Don't ask questions." And she walked upstairs.

They were now both breathing heavily.

"So?" She asked not knowing what to do now.

"So?"

"Don't answer a question with a question." She said knowingly.

"Don't answer a ques-"He mocked and then earned himself a slap on the arm. "I mean 'Maybe Should talk'."

"All I have to say is... That was amazing!"

"But us?" He asked.

"There's an US?"

"I didn't know you were the one night stand kind of girl."

"I'm not, I just thought you were."

"I was."

"Before?"

"before I met you."

Rory smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Where does Shane think you are? I mean she is your girlfriend."

"She thinks im out with a friend."

"At 12:45 A.M?"

"She doesn't need to know."

"Your making it sound as if you don't want to remember this."

"Oh wow… but I do."

"Im so stupid."

"You are not stupid… your taste in authors maybe, but look at you your beautiful and you go to Chilton." He said smiling at her.

"You have a girlfriend Jess…"

"Screw that."

"We can't. It's not fair to Shane, and it's not fair to me."

"You know I'd pick you over Shane any day."

"Tell her that." She said coldly.

"Rory, I don't want this to be a fight."

SILENCE.

"Want a soda?" She asks not knowing (again) what to say.

"Um, sure." Jess and Rory get up from the couch and walk into the kitchen sitting at the table.

"Soda, coffee, or water?" She asked looking in her cupboards for some cups.

"Water's fine." He said.

"Good." She smirked. "Because that's all we have."

"No coffee?"

"Were out. Mom finished it up this morning." She sighed. "Make mental note… get more coffee, get more coffee, and get more coffee."

Rory gets up and pours two glasses of water. They sit there uncomfortable for about 10 minutes.

"We should have new nicknames." Jess said breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"We should have new nicknames like 'Won't Talk' and 'Won't Stop Talking'."

"Maybe we should get back to the movie." Rory said grabbing both their cups and putting them in the sink.

They walk into the living room.

Jess hesitates to sit down.

"I'm going to go." He says.

"Go where?"

"Take care of something…"

"The girl?" he nods. She smiles. It was all going to turn out ok.

1 hour later…

There was a knock on the front door. She gets up from bed and answers, knowing who it was.

"What do you want Jess?" She said groggily.

'I'm free!" He said.

"Y- Yo- You are?" He nods. She puts her arm around his neck and kisses him.

* * *

The next day Rory awakes in her bed with a smile. She had won. She had gotten the guy. Not the living Barbie doll.

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." She said.

Lorelai comes into the room and sits on the foot of the bed.

"Hi sweets."

"Hey mom."

SILENCE

"You know your going to have to talk about it someday." Lorelai said tapping her wrist, pretending she was bored.

"You saw it?"

"Kid, last night I got drunk… but not that drunk." She says smiling. "I thought Jess has a girlfriend."

"He does…" Rory said with a smile. "He does."

FINISH

* * *

I re-did it i know... Re-read the 1st chapter and see how sucky it was. I wanted to re-do it... and compare/contrast. tell me what you liked.

**..:Kayla:..**


End file.
